A Wolf's Tail!
by I Pwn U All XD
Summary: A young girl is given to Suna as a peace treaty. What will happen to her? And how will her pack come into play?  OC-centric. Storyline of Naruto, but with my character added to the mix. What will happen? Read to find out! Non MarySue.
1. Prologue

**My OC is 5 in this chapter… **

**One with the story, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>My father and I walked through the desert. I didn't know why. He just said that I had to go with him. I didn't want to go; I wanted to stay back with our pack. Pack is safe. Pack is home. But daddy said I <em>had <em>to, and as well as being my father, he was also Alpha. Alpha is home. Alpha knows best. At least that's what my inner wolf told me. She always said that I had to listen to Alpha. No matter what. Always. Every decision he makes is law. And if that is broken... that's _very _gory.

_**Pay attention. Alpha speaks. Alpha is all. Alpha is home. Listen to Alpha.**_That's my inner wolf. _Ok._ I thought back. It's a hard concept to grasp when the Elders teach us Pack Law and tell us that our inner wolf actually is us. We are the wolf. It's really confusing.

"Aracela, pay attention. What we are doing is very important. You are very important, my dear." My daddy tells me. He always says that. I don't understand why though.

"Yes, father." I said. He had long black hair that he kept in a ponytail and silver eyes. My momma on the other hand had white hair and golden eyes. I had turquoise hair and golden eyes, my littermate Arissa has white hair and silver eyes, and our older sister, Aura has golden hair and gold eyes.

"We are almost to Suna. We will be meeting with the Kazekage in the morning after we get cleaned up. I want you to be on your best behavior. This is an important negotiation." He told me. I nodded.

"Yes Alpha." I said. He used Alpha Voice. Not his normal voice.

"Good."

.

.

.

We walked for another hour I think and then made it to these really big gates and I saw people standing on them looking at us.

"Halt! Who goes there?" One of them asked us.

"I am Arian, the Lupusarchos of the Umbraflamma Pack. I have arranged a meeting with the Kazekage." My Alpha told the man in Japanese. I knew how to speak both... The ninja nodded.

"I see, come with me. You have arrangements at a hotel by the Tower." We followed him through the streets and my wolf ears picked up a group of kids playing. I pulled on my father's arm.

"May EGO vado lascivio, Caput?" _May I go play, Alpha? _I asked. He looked down at me.

"Quinymo, nos fui res tenus facio." _No, we have things to do. _He told me, I could tell that he disapproved; I felt it through my Bond. I frowned but nodded.

"Etiam, Caput."_ Yes, Alpha._ I said. It was hard, not being able to acknowledge your father as your dad. My Alpha and I continued to walk through the gigantic city. I have never been to one before; as we walked I saw lots of people staring at us. Was there something wrong? We soon arrived at the hotel (I think that's what they call it) and went to our room. As soon as we got there, we began speaking in our native tongue, Latin.

"Aracela, go get cleaned up and lay out your clothes for tomorrow." My Alpha told me. I didn't want to lay out my clothes, but its Pack law to _always_ obey Alpha.

He wasn't my daddy anymore.

I did as he said and took a bath then laid out my Kimono for tomorrow. I've never worn one before.

I've never worn any type of dress or skirt.

My momma told me that in this culture, you wear nice kimonos when you have diplomatic discussions. Mine was black with a white belt sash thingy and white lining. My daddy's was black also, but with gold lining.

"Go to bed." Alpha told me. I climbed into my bed and fell asleep.

.

.

.

The next morning we woke up at dawn. I knew that we weren't day creatures, but we had to adjust to what they did here. My kind didn't need that much sleep.

We walked across the street and to the big tower. We walked up some stairs then went around and around until we got to the top floor. There were lots of doors, but we went into the one that said, 'Meeting Room' on it. It's really hard to walk in a kimono. It goes down to my knees, but it still keeps me from moving a lot. When we walked in, I saw a man with this weird hat thing on with a veil on it.

"It's nice of you to, Lupusarchos and child." The man said. I didn't like his voice all that much…

"Yes, Kazekage. I'm sorry about the delay. We aren't meant to be up at this hour." My Alpha explained.

"I see, this banter aside, I would like to discuss why you are here."

"I have come to make an alliance between my Pack, the Umbraflamma, and your village. The Elders of my Pack and I have come to acknowledge the fact that having an alliance with one of the 5 great nations is the right thing to do. If you will accept the treaty that I give to you. This is my youngest daughter, Aracela. I would like to give her and her gifts to Suna. Do you accept this?"

My mind shorted. My daddy was giving me away? No. My Alpha was. Alpha is always right. Alpha is Pack.

"You would give away your own daughter, just for an alliance?"

"Yes. Family bonds aren't as important. In our kind, we learn to sever our bonds immediately. But since, she needs to continue learning the ways of our kind; she must spend some time with us. I was planning on letting her stay here a year, then having her come back and staying until a few months before she is to go to the ninja Acadamy."

"If I was to accept your offer, what could Aracela give me?"

"Show him, Aracela. Show him what we are." I didn't want to. Changing caused pain. But what Alpha says, always goes. I stood up and morphed.

A flash of white hot pain in gulfed me. And then I saw the world through different eyes. The eyes of a wolf.

_Pack. Pack. Alpha. Alpha. Alpha. Alpha._

My pack bond was weak at the distance I was. I could barely feel them. I was alone.

I whimpered. _Pack. Pack. Pack. Pack._

When you are a young Werewolf, you are about the size of six month old one.

"This is curious." The Kazekage said, picking me up by the scruff. I growled. _Not Alpha. Not Pack. Not Us._

"Aracela." Alpha warned me. I flattened my ears. When I was a wolf, I was silver, but I kept my gold eyes.

"What are you?" the other man asked my Alpha.

"We are Were's, otherwise known as Werewolves. It's almost like a kekkei genkai. Change back." I felt ice cold pain slide down my spine and I was in my human form again. I was still in my kimono.

"That's very interesting. Hmm. I will accept this."

"Good, I would like Aracela to become a ninja." My Alpha told him. The other man nodded I think. It's hard to tell with the hat thingy.

"I expected that. I will enroll her in the Acadamy when she is 9, like all the other children." The Kazekage said. I didn't understand. What was the… Acadamy?

"Where will she be staying?" Alpha asked.

"…She can stay with us. I have three children of my own." Kazekage said. My father nodded.

"Ok." And with that my father left me. I lost Pack.

* * *

><p><strong>I admit the grammar in this chapter was really bad. But that's only because she's 5 and it's in her point of view. <strong>

**Tell me what you think in a review!**


	2. Chapter 1

I stared at the man with the blue veil on. He stood up and looked down at me, where I saw sitting.

"Do you have anything with you?" He asked me and I nodded. Alpha had told me to bring my traveling pack with me.

"I have my traveling pack." I said, holding it up and he nodded. I had a slight accent.

"Come with me, and I will let you meet my children." He said and I nodded, standing up and pushing some of my turquoise hair that had come out of my braid behind my ears.

We walked out of the room and down so many halls that I knew I would get lost if I ever had to go through them alone, if not for my sense of smell.

We then ended up in a random room with a sitting nest, a weird box with moving pictures and other sitting nests. They weren't big enough to be a bed. I saw a blonde girl and a brown haired boy watching the box with interest.

"Temari. Kankuro." The man said in a commanding voice.

They turned around and looked at us. Their eyes zeroed in on me and I looked at my feet.

"This is Aracela and she will be staying with us." He told them and I decided that I should greet them. I stepped forward, made a slashing motion across my face with both fingers and then said, "May filiolus incubo vos." They looked at me weirdly. I looked back.

"That is how we greet an acquaintance in the Umbraflamma." I told them. They still didn't get it.

"I am from the Umbraflamma Pack. Not from here, that's a greeting that we use when we meet a new person. I was honoring you by speaking first. In my customs, to speak before another is a sign of respect. The proper response, is, 'Quod may prosperitas insisto vos qua umquam vos may vado.'" I told them.

"Um, quod may prosperitas insisto vos qua umquam vos may vado…" Temari said uncertainly. I smiled and replied, "Precor filiolus mos servo nostrum sermo veritas."

"Then you," I addressed the boy named Kankuro, "Would say, 'Quod nostrum conversing exsisto veritas, quod vacuus desum.'"

"Ok… Quod nostrum conversing exsisto veritas, quod vacuus desum?" He was uncertain as well. I nodded.

"And that is how we greet each other." I said, grinning, flashing my sharp canines. "At least those that are older than us. The greeting is different for each age group; if they are the same age it is more casual and if they are younger, dumbed down." I recited what the Elders had taught us.

They looked at each other.

"I guess that's really different than it is here, huh?" I asked.

"Really different." Temari agreed and Kankuro nodded.

"How old are you?" He asked me.

"I'm five. How old are you?" I told him.

"Six." He said.

"Eight." Temari stated.

"How long are you going to stay here?" Temari asked.

"I think Alpha said a year so I could get used to it." I said.

"Why are you here anyways?" Kankuro asked.

"Alpha gave me to Suna as an offering for an alliance." I said.

"Who's Alpha?" Kankuro asked.

"Alpha is Pack. Alpha is All. Alpha is Us. Alpha is Home." I said without thinking.

…

…

"What?" Temari asked.

"Alpha is leader of the Pack. The current Alpha is my father, but he isn't always my father, he is usually Alpha not father." I said.

"…?" I saw on their faces.

"Well, it's really confusing, even to me, but I can't explain it." I told them then noticed something, "Your dad said that he had three kids, where's the other one?" They looked at me shocked.

"He's not here." Temari answered coldly. Was there something wrong with my question? I knew how to speak Japanese, but I didn't know the customs, my Pack, the Umbraflamma had moved to an oasis after our forest was destroyed by demon slayers. Was it to blunt?

"Why not? Is he dead or something?" I asked; if I was going to live with these people, I want to know all of them.

"No. He's a monster." Kankuro said and I scowled. People thought that my kind were monsters also. My race was almost extinct. The only ones that were left were the purebloods, the ones that were direct descendants of the Ala, our mother race. And we are still becoming more and more extinct. Luckily, no one here knows we exist, which is why we migrated to the Great Nations. At least that's what the Elders told us pups.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, taken aback by their coldness. He was part of their Pack, was he not? I didn't even know his name, but I still couldn't believe anyone would treat their littermates like this. Pack is Safe. Pack is Home. Pack is Us.

"He has the One-tailed Shukaku inside of him." Temari answered glaring. What was that?

I looked at her questioningly.

"I don't… understand." I said and she sighed.

"He's got a demon in him." She explained. I made an 'o' shape with my mouth.

"So he's an everto cursor?" I asked. Then realized that I spoke in my native tongue. "I mean, a demon carrier?"

"He's a jinchuuriki." Kankuro explained. I nodded, if that's what they called it, then ok!

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the weird box.

"That's a TV, have you never seen one before?" Temari asked me. I shook my head.

"Nope! I've never been to a city or a village before. My kind lives and travels in the wilderness." I told them. Then added, "Although, sometimes, we go to villages for negayti-negotiations, so the ones that go tell us about what they saw and the technology and how to use the stuff, like showers and things like that!" I smiled. But then my smile faded. I would never listen to them explain those things again. I was away from Pack. Away from Home. Away from Me. I'm so… alone…

"Let's go outside!" I called, remembering the children I saw playing last night.

"Ok." They agreed and together we walked out into the sunlight.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Yeah, I know, I took to long to update, but, you see, this is my second account. Like a backup. I have way more stories on my other account, StellaMarris, so go check it out if your bored.**_

_**In this one, we learn a little bit more about the Lycan culture, and a little bit more about Aracela.**_

_**Review time!**_

_**Daydreamer-cloudwatcher: Thanks for reviewing! :P**_

_**Other thanks:**_

_**SleepForTheSun: Thanks for the alert!**_

_**xxSlytheringirl101xx: Thanks for the fav!**_

_**animatedgemini: Thanks for the fav!**_

_**Fionn Rose: Thanks for the alert!**_

_**LilPrincess95: Thanks for alert~**_

_**bloodangel95: Yay! Alert~**_

_**vampirefreak391: Thanks so much for the alert :D**_

* * *

><p>I followed Temari and Kankuro outside of their mansion and felt the burning sun on me. It wasn't this hot when we were traveling at night! I sighed and continued to walk after them.<p>

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the park." Temari answered.

"Oh… ok…" I said and we were in silence again. We continued to walk and I took in my surroundings, there were a few people at the stores and some lining the sidewalk. I tuned out my surroundings and concentrated on ignoring my instinct that told me to sleep. I ran into someone. "What…?"

"We're here." Kankuro informed me. I nodded and stepped away from them, surveying the scenery. There was a few kids playing ball, another alone and depressed on a swing, others talking together. It was like they had their own little packs. Weird…

Aw! Poor kid! He's all alone! No pack, not a good thing. Everyone needs Pack. I started to jog over to where he was.

"Aracela! What are you doing?" Temari called me back.

"I'm going to make Pack." I told her. She raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I'm going to go and be nice to him." I said, thinking hard about how to make it sound human and not Were.

"No you don't. He's a monster and you aren't going to be around him!" She told me.

"That's… that's…" I searched for the right word. Bingo! "That's _racist_!" I said distinctly. "Very racist Temari, very, very racist. And from what my older brother, Vulpes, told me, being racist is a really bad thing! So I'm not going to be racist and I'm going to go and say hi!" I babbled, leaving a stunned Temari and a confused Kankuro behind as I marched toward the little red head. He didn't look that much older from what I could tell, although he didn't look up when I can near.

"Abyssus." I said and he looked up at me.

"Who're you talking to?" He asked, his voice a little rough.

"Um, you…" I answered, saddened that he didn't reply in the proper way. But, it's not like he knows the customs that the Elders taught us as pups.

"Oh… why?" He asked me. I sat down on the ground beside him.

"Because, _I'm _not racist." I informed him. He looked at me surprised.

"What?" He asked me.

I sighed, "Geez! I try to learn about you people and you don't get half of what I say! My brother Vulpes told me that if you're prejudice against another person for something that makes them 'out of the norm' then you're a racist! Goodness!" I cried out. He looked even more surprised.

"So you don't care that I'm a monster?" It was my turn to be confused.

"… How are you a monster? You seem pretty normal for a human boy to me." I asked him.

"I- I have the one-tailed Shukaku sealed inside of me. I killed my mother when I was born and I-"

I cut him off, "Hold on, I'm confused, what's a 'Shukaku', and how could you kill your mom when you're just a baby?"

"S-Shukaku is a demon and she died giving birth to me…" He said.

"Wait! Ok, so she died, what's the big deal? She's a human right? Don't they always die during child birth?" I asked. It was rare for a human mother to live through giving birth. Usually they died right after.

"…No…" He answered me, looking confused.

"What? But, where I come from, only pureblooded Were females live through childbirth, like my mom. The human ones die because they aren't stable without the chakra of a werewolf inside of them or something, I forget. Lots of pups in my pack don't have mothers because their all half-breeds." I explained.

"What's a Were?" He asked me.

"It's, you know, a werewolf? Like half man half wolf?" I asked. He still looked confused.

I groaned, "I don't want to Shift… but, you leave me no choice. Come on!" I said pulling him off of the swing and to a deserted ally. "No one can see what I'm about to do. It's top secret!" He looked at me with a wary expression. I knelt down on all fours and felt pain engulf me as I Shifted into my other form. I looked up at him through amber eyes and saw him staring down at me shocked. I shook out my fur. My daddy- no, Alpha- told me that Were's can form kinetic bonds with others, any type of animal.

I felt ice cold pain slide through me as I shifted back into a human. I stood back up, and stared back into his sea-foam eyes.

"Well?" I asked him, my patience wearing thin.

"Are you a jinchuuriki as well?"

"No, I'm a werewolf. Although, we are thought to be demons by some people. But the Elders told us that if anything is a demon, it's a vampire… They drink blood!" I told him, smiling.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"Aracela. What's yours?" I asked back.

"Gaara." He answered and my face went bright.

"Oh! You're the Kazekage's other son!" I said.

"Yes." He confirmed. We began to walk back to the playground.

"I've already met Temari and Kankuro. They seem pretty racist." I told him.

"What do you mean, Aracela-san?"

"Well, they seem really prejudice towards you. I mean, that's just bad! I don't get it at all! I mean, it's Pack, and you're their Pack. And Pack is all, Pack is home. So how can you not like your Pack?" I babbled then stopped, "Does that make any sense at all to you?"

"Not really, no." He answered and I giggled, "I thought so."

"Where are you staying if you're not from here?" He asked.

"I'm staying with you and your family. I was sent here as a p-peace treaty between my Pack, the Umbraflamma, and Suna." I informed him what I had overheard my father discuss with the Kazekage, although I didn't really understand.

"Does your family hate you too?" I whipped my head around to face him, looking at him in the eyes, sad and lonely.

"W-What? No! I mean, I'm Pack, their Pack, you can't hate Pack. Never ever." I began to shake my head at the possibility.

"Then why did they send you here, away from them?" He asked me.

"Because, my father- I mean Alpha- needs to be in an alliance with Sunagakure and that's how we Were's make them. The Alpha gives a daughter to the other side as an offering for the other Alpha to do with as he/she pleases. It's Pack Law, and must not be broken." I rattled off what I had been taught.

"Why don't they send another daughter?"

"Because! Females are hard to come by, we're rare. Especially purebloods, like me. So, the Pack wanting the alliance in the first place has to give the female with the purest blood to the other part of the alliance." I spewed out more facts.

"Oh, why are they rare?" He asked.

"Because, the only way for a female to be born is if she has a twin _brother_. And twins are rare enough in humans, but in Were's? A super rarity. Usually, though, one of the twins ends up devouring the other inside the womb, and usually that's the female, so that is why we're rare." I informed him of what my mother had told me.

"Oh… What's my father going to do to you?" Gaara asked me.

"I don't know; use me as a weapon or something I guess. All I know is that I'm going to become a ninja, whatever that is." I said.

"You don't know what a ninja is?"

"Nope!" I giggled again, "I have to be one though. Alpha ordered it."

"Wait, who's your 'Alpha'? Your father or mine?" The red head asked.

"Mine. Alpha's don't change unless taken down by force or if they resign." I told him another Pack Law.

"But you're in another village."

"Yes, but, my Alpha wasn't beaten in a physical challenge, therefore, he is still my Alpha." I deducted.

"Oh."

"What time is it?" I asked Gaara.

"I don't know, but I think we should head back to my house." He answered.

"Ok!" I agreed and we ran back to the mansion.

.

.

.

Once we got there, it was time for dinner, and I wanted meat.

"Are we going to eat meat?" I asked voiced my question.

"I don't know." Kankuro answered absorbed in the moving pictures.

"Why do you like that? I don't get it." I had been staring at it also, trying to understand the magic box.

"It's cool." Kankuro answered.

"It rots your brain; I wouldn't get into it if I were you, Aracela-san." Temari told me.

"That sounds terrible, why would someone want to rot their brain? Isn't that suicide? I mean, I know that Were's are prone to that, but still! Rotting your brain? What a silly way to die!" I said in disgust.

"I know." Temari answered, going back to her drawing.

"Dinner!" A voice called out and I followed the scent of food.

Yes! Meat!

Boo. It's not rare enough…

Oh well!

I sat down and was about to dig in when Temari stopped me.

"We have to wait for dad." She said. I gave her a questioning look, but did as she said anyways.

I also noticed that Gaara wasn't there either. Hm. Oh, there he is. He sat on the far end of the table. I wonder why…

Then Mr. Kazekage came in as well and sat at the head of the table. A blonde man sat down beside Gaara I wonder who _he _was.

I waited until I saw Temari and the others begin to eat before I did.

"Why don't you fix the food yourselves?" I asked them.

"Because we have servants that do that." Kankuro told me, slurping up his ramen.

"Oh, but, did you hunt it yourselves?" I was trying to give them credit for something.

"Nope, we had it imported from Konoha." Temari answered.

"Oh… did you- ah, I got nothing." I sighed and continued to eat.

Pack Law states that a noble Were must provide food for themselves, Elders, Pups, and Nursing Mothers.

Technically, I'm still a pup.

.

.

.

Once we had finished and after I had watched them sit around the magic box, engrossed in the freaky moving pictures, it was 9, and the Kazekage decided that we were to go to bed. Temari and Kankuro headed off to their own rooms.

"Aracela, due to the circumstances, you will be sleeping in Gaara's room. We have moved in a makeshift bed and we have moved your bags into it. I'm sorry; we will have other arrangements as soon as possible." He told me.

"It's ok, Kazekage-sama. I don't mind really! Back in Pack, the pups always slept in the same den." I smiled.

"I see… I'll leave you to it then." The Kazekage then swept out of the room, leaving me, Gaara, and the other man.

"Hello, my name is Yashamaru. I'm Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro's uncle."

"Abyssus, I am Aracela, of the Umbraflamma Pack." I bowed my head then looked back over to him.

"Gaara, can you show her to your room, please?" Yashamaru asked. Gaara smiled and nodded slightly.

"Yes, Yashamaru." He then took my arm and led me after him.

I followed him upstairs and to one of the higher floors and then to a far door. He opened it and walked inside. Immediately I started to sniff the air.

"Nice den." I commented.

"Um, thanks." He said shyly. I saw a mat with a few blankets and some bags on it.

"I guess this is where I sleep…" I said, staring at it in confusion. I don't get it…

I mean, back in Pack, we shared nests and that's how we kept warm, and during winter we would sleep into our Shifted states. I really don't get this.

"…I don't get it." I mumbled, still staring at it.

"Um, here," Gaara said coming over to my makeshift bed. He began to spread out the mat, move my bags and set up the blankets. I watched fascinated.

"It's so… complicated…" I marveled. "Back in the Pack, we just used moss, leaves, feathers, and bracken to make nests, but this… it's so… fancy…" I said in awe.

"I guess it's really different here then." Gaara commented.

"Yeah. Hey, how old are you, I'm five." I asked.

"I'm five too." He answered. I smiled.

"Cool." I got under the covers, yawning, "Well, goodnight Gaara."

"Goodnight." He answered and I fell into sleep.


End file.
